Eoghan Merlyn
Eoghan Merlyn, more commonly known as Owen, is a demigod son of The Dagda, and thus a Celtic Big Three child. Appearance Owen has a light ginger hair, he is unsure if he should be considered a 'Copper Top.' His pallor skin is covered in pale freckles and his eyes are a light greeh hue. He is well built and is 5' 7". Perferred Actor: Conor Delaney Personality Eoghan is seen as a goofball, often joking around and playing pranks, however, this is not the truth. He is a loyal and devoted friend, and can be hard headed and oblivious at times. He often volunteers himself as a scrap goat, mostly for his best friend's pranks. Eoghan is sometimes a bit overly attached and protective, especially when it comes to Fredrick Valentine, his best friend. Owen appears to have a total of three faces: Work/War, Social, and Flirt. His Work and War Faces are very serious and straight forward, with little tolerance for games. Many say this is unhealthy for someone his age, but he never seems to listen. His Social Face includes the goofing off and playfulness a young boy like himself should have, although we see him wear it less and less throughout the series. His Flirt Face is rarely seen, but we do see it pop up when he interacts with Fredrick when they are alone or with certain demigod and druid girls, however, he knows how vile the hearts of a Fae girl is and shys away from them. History Family Owen has no known siblings, either by his mortal mother or his divine father. His mother is an Irish-American woman, Delaney Merlyn, who's beauty "rivaled any Grecian Goddess," and it was her splendor that won the eye of Dagda, a former king of the Tuatha De Danann. Freinds Frederick Valentine Frederick Valentine, sometimes called Freddy, was Owen's only friend at Fairchild Prep. Frederick is a very flamboyant homosexual with a contradicting personality. Frederick is a Ferrish gancanagh/far darrig, meaning he is a gancanagh(Irish for "Love Talker") and far darrig(Irish for "Red Man") mix with human blood. The Ferrishyn Fae are seen as less divine than other Fae and because Frederick is an outcast in both the human and Fae worlds, Owen is very protective of him. Frederick has had a crush on Owen since he saved him from JoHanna Halloway during sixth grade, and is willing to die a thousand times for him. Adelaide Beauchamp Adelaide, or Alice to her friends, is a headstrong daughter of Camulus, a Gaulish god of War and Hunt. Alice nursed Owen back to health after he arrived at the Island wounded and poisoned. From there, the two grew close; although an agressive daughter of War, she is quite the scholar. She secretly is a major nerd and is a bit ashamed for her extensive knowledge of the Gods and her geeky fandoms. With Alice's help, Owen was educated in the Lore of the Tuatha. While Owen is constantly reassuring the enthralled Freddy that their relationship is just platonic, Alice does have feelings for Owen. She finds his dorkiness adorbale and finds his awkwardness to be 'cute and charming.' While she often teases him and sometimes physically abuses him, it is only because she does not know how else to express her feelings. Alice herself has always had a awkward social life, as everyone perceives her as a rough-and-tough bully who would crush you like a bug; she states that Owen is the first person she has met at the Island that was not intimidated by her. Enemies Weapons and Abilities Weapons Owen weilds a Celtic Claymore called An Déantóir Rí, which literally means "The King Maker." The King Maker is made from a alloy of iron, brass and Fae metal. The sword has the ability to pass through mortals and monsters not of the Celtic or Nordic myths and can create light, blinding it's enemies. The light emmited from the sword comes from a flawless sapphire on the rain guard of the sword. The King Maker's blade appears golden, however, the fuller is pure sliver with runes carved on it, spelling An Déantóir Rí. The cross guard has symbols carved in it. The grip is wrapped in a red cloth and the pommel contains a sapphire. The scabbard's locket and chape are golden in color and have more sapphires. The cloth of the scabbard is red, the same material used to wrap the grip of the sword. Why Sapphires? The sapphire has, for centuries, been seen as a symbol of the heavens, a guardian of innocence, a bestower of truth, a promoter of good health, and a preserver of chastity. It is believed to brings gifts of fulfillment, joy, prosperity, inner peace and beauty. Some wore it to ward off illness or as protection while traveling. In the middle ages, people believed wearing a sapphire suppressed negative thoughts. It also has been long believed to have a curing power for natural ailments. Others said it was an anecdote for poison- it killed snakes on site and if engraved with the figure of a man or a ram, would cure all illness and elevate the owner to a high position. But the most important attribute of the sapphire was said to be the protection against sorcery- it was thought to banish evil spirits and send negative spells back to the sender. Sapphires were once used to guarded off poisonous creatures and kill snakes hiding nearby. They also provided advanced warning against hidden dangers. As a tool for self improvement, sapphires are a wonderful way to keep your life in check. They are also thought to increase communication with, connection to, and awareness of spirit guides, or angels. Appearances Eoghan Merlyn is the main character of the Eoghan Merlyn & The Tuatha De Danann Series, and is first introduced in the first book, The Rose Door. Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Celtic Demigods Category:Bloody Pawprints Category:Eoghan Merlyn and the Tuatha Dé Danann Category:Child of The Dadga